User talk:Auguststorm1945
Remember to leave a message. It makes it easier to find; however, if you've already done so, please comment below your previous message. Thanks. *Also, please sign (~~~~) your posts. ---- Welcome Message If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team An Answer That would be very appreciated if you would want to or would do so. Please and thank you I have been trying very hard to not make mistakes but im certanly not a pro at anything. So correcting any grammer issues that you see fit would be great. Rellikspartan 06:15, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Changes, Suggestions and questions I love the changes you have made I looked at them today and saw a definate improvement they look much better now and yes if you have any suggestions or questions i would first off love to hear them and yes posting them on the talk pages of such articles would be best. Thank you Rellikspartan 01:56, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :Actually in order for me to properly keep up with the questions or suggestions it would be better to ask the question on my talk page that way im notified of the message. But which ever is easier for you. Thank you again. Rellikspartan 02:17, February 20, 2011 (UTC) untitled: (epic reply) You people are Nazis You admins have blamed me for Hacking and Coding the website in which i have not. This site deserves "Friendly" Admins instead of people like you and others! :Re: You people are Nazis :You and admins have accused me of creating "Bugs" as the title says: "Blame GAMER45" "Fixing bugs by introducing new bugs." In which i have not. I have also been threatened of having an Article being taken down for "canon-dispute" which i have fixed and still threatened to be taken down. ::Ok ::Ok then go to the main page and go the the 4th slide that has a Flood form attack a UNSC soldier and it say "Blame GAMER45" :::WTF :::Goddamnit!! I ALMOST BROKE MY FUCKING LAPTOP WHEN I READ YOUR POST!!!! WTF!!!!!!!!! ::::Hmmmm Wait, a minute ::::(hidden) ::::WTF IS THIS? :No Comment ::/ ::Sure ::--GAMER45 04:46, June 10, 2011 (UTC)GAMER45 ::--Sorry about the trouble.-- RE: Boring beginnings I saw the list courtesy of Recent Changes- despite how long and boring you think it is, it's a starting place, right? And all good universes are built on long and boring lists! Or they should be. Ship nerds like me actually find that stuff interesting- for me especially which ships were in/out of service when, what were they replaced by, how long they served for, etc. That kind of thing holds somewhat irrational fascination for me. Oh, and ship armaments. Oh, and the Leave Message thing, I get the reference and thank you for not being a moron :) :Hey, do you mind helping me out with Isaiah-017? The format is kinda messed up and I'm not sure why.--The Songbird 22:54, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Battlegroup India You are Right, I have been meaning to change the name, and also it is so late into the war that Halcyons are not readily available. The battlegroup was hastily made from the retreating Marathons left in the outer colonies (The few not pulled all the way back to Home Fleet) . Skopje is an Inner Colony that should explain the high amount of firepower within the fleet defending Skopje. I will be renaming it to BattleGroup Pride. But as for tonnage, it will stay the same until more writers show. (Save for the Prowler). And on that note, would you like to join as well? --UNSC Office Of Naval Intelligence Captain Foster 22:12, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Lulz Email Re: Rain Forest Wars vandal Heh, sorry. I just dealt with a rather serious vandalism attempt on another Wiki and was still in that "mode." Quite hypocritical of me too, since I was the one who brought up that Wiki advice page to the ODSTSuperSpartan page. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 18:27, September 5, 2011 (UTC) the way they made they're pages how'd they do it? yeah i'm new here and wanting to make one about my spartan thanks :) RE: Congratulations (2) Need help hey can you message me because i need to talk to you about something.--Spartan-759 mess with the best die like the rest 04:45, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :I need help with my article still if you don't mind me asking.--Spartan-759 mess with the best die like the rest 06:26, April 3, 2012 (UTC) ::They still think something's wrong with it.--Spartan-759 mess with the best die like the rest 06:32, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Okay but i doubt he's on.--Spartan-759 mess with the best die like the rest 06:42, April 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::Okay thanks.--Spartan-759 mess with the best die like the rest 07:10, April 3, 2012 (UTC) unnamed message (Barb Spider) if its not my call to make, it sure isnt yours either, so why the hell revert while telling me its not my call. and I KNOW the issue has already gone to talk, dont feel the need to tell me, it was me doing the arguing in that thing, in case you missed that. its already been ESTABLISHED hat commandertony DOES NOT OWN THE IMAGE. comprende? he took a 343 image and edited it... he does NOT OWN IT. so he CANNOT POSSIBLY REALEASE IT FROM COPYRIGHT, when he does not own the image or the copy right on the first place. get it? christ you revert my edit when you know nothing. Barb Spider 23:01, May 12, 2012 (UTC)